


dip your bread in my cup

by homiewithoutsocks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Blow Jobs, Honestly Pretty Tame, Lack of Communication, M/M, Post-Canon, Theyre 19 n in love, Touch-Starved, i think, jesus christ the voyeur (hes always watching)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiewithoutsocks/pseuds/homiewithoutsocks
Summary: Killua's been holding back, and Gon's sick of it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	dip your bread in my cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplenoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoon/gifts).



> I'm a product of my environment. This is what happens when you send your kids to all girls catholic school. PARENTS DO NOT SEND UR KIDS TO CATHOLIC SCHOOL unless you want them writing smut of anime characters in broad daylight. ❤️

Killua’s staring daggers at Gon. Not because he’s mad, he’s really not mad at all, really he swears it. 

It’s just that Gon’s been acting strange all week and he doesn’t understand it. 

He wants to know so badly what’s causing him to steal glances at Killua and sigh when he thinks no ones around. But Killua is scared to ask, to prod Gon. Because he knows him better than anyone else on this earth, and he knows he doesn’t like being questioned. 

So he’s waiting for Gon to come to him with his problem, whatever it is, and it’s one that Killua feels involves himself. 

So Killua waits. And he glares. And he waits some more. 

And it takes some more time. 

It’s a few hours later, they’re on the couch watching tv, or rather Killua is attempting to watch tv without being distracted by Gon gazing at him. 

Gon’s distracted gaze, and his loud thoughts, and his weird behaviour have been driving Killua insane for days. He wants to scream “what’s going on?!” And shake Gon by the shoulders, but that would be rude. 

So when Gon turns and looks in his lap, away from Killua finally he decides he’ll try and say something, try and do  _ anything _ . He settles on turning the volume down low, giving Gon all his divided attention and asking: “what’s up?” 

Gon looks at him and doesn't say anything for a bit. 

His face twists, like he’s trying to find the right words to say, and Killua knows then that means this is serious. “Can I be frank?” Gon asks after a couple of long seconds. 

“What? No, you’re Gon.” Killua jokes back, trying to diffuse the situation they’ve been tip-toeing around for ages. 

Gon smiles small at him. “I didn’t mean frank like that,” he says. And, they’re immediately back to that awkward spot they were at before. Communication has never been Killua’s strong suit. He just wishes he could grab Gon by the hands and show him what he wants to say. 

“I know,” Killua mumbles. “Bad joke.” 

Gon stares at Killua evenly, clearly waiting for him to speak more, but Killua isn’t sure he knows what is going on or why Gon isn’t speaking his mind right now. Killua combs his fingers through his hair, closes his eyes to take a breather, willing God to assist him. He sends a quick prayer with his eyes closed. He reopens his eyes to see Gon hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch, hasn’t moved his face a single centimeter

Killua squirms a little bit. “You can say whatever you want. I don’t know why you’re stopping yourself right now you’ve never held back before.” He mutters out looking away. 

Gon’s eyes slant at him, calculating. “Do you?” He asks. 

Killua blinks. “Huh?” 

Gon takes Killua’s hand in his, and gives it a squeeze. “Do you hold back?” He asks, and it comes out his mouth more accusatory than he intended. Killua still feels more lost than ever. 

Killua’s eyes grow large as he tries to figure out what's going on. He’s missing so many pieces right now. “Hold back?” He ponders aloud. Does he? 

Killua thinks about how he wanted to wrap his arms about Gon earlier in the kitchen, but he didn’t. He thinks about how he wanted to run his hands through his hair after Gon had taken a shower and it lay wet and limp. But he didn’t. He thinks about how while they sat outside yesterday, overlooking one of Whale islands streams, throwing rocks absentmindedly, how he wanted to grab Gon's arm and yank. And yank, and yank, and pull until he was in his arms against his chest, their hearts beating so close together only inches of skin and flesh separating them.

But he didn’t. 

Killua, at a loss for words, looks at Gon, who clearly has his answer just by the way Killua looks at him: frightened. 

They’ve been dating for months now, and Gon still can’t figure out what's stopping Killua from doing what he wants. 

Gon looks at him. And his eyebrows are knit and his eyes are concerned, and Killua wonders what he’s thinking. So he asks: 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Gon frowns at him. “Killua, I’m thinking about you.” 

Killua looks around. “Oh,” he says. “Why?”

Gon frowns at him further, his eyebrows following in suit. “Don’t play dumb.” 

Killua frowns back. Immature for an 18 year old. “I don’t know what’s going on Gon, you've been acting weird all week, and I don’t know why—“ 

“It’s because  _ you _ keep being weird.” Gon cuts him off his voice with a bit of edge. 

Killua drops Gon’s hand and sits up straighter. “What? How have I been weird?” He asks sternly. 

Gon’s face grows almost angry at Killua. “You keep holding yourself back from touching me.” Gon spits out. “You’ve been doing it for months. When we hug and hold hands it doesn’t last longer than a minute because you pull away. When we make out we always stop and you never touch me.” 

Killua looks at him, his eyes blown out but his tone staying neutral as his stomach drops and he feels like he’s been drenched in ice water. “Has that been upsetting you?” 

Gon groans at him and throws his head in his hands before speaking. “Killua, come on! Of course it has, but this isn’t about me right now, what’s going on with  _ you _ ?” 

“Nothin’.” Killua lies stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

“Bullshit.” 

“Gon,” 

All the sudden, Gon looks away for a second. And Killua watches him try to compose himself poorly. “Do you want to break up with me?” he whispers. 

Killua uncrosses his arms, feeling them fall uselessly to his sides. “What?” Killua says confused and shocked. 

Then Gon says: 

“Am I not enough for you?” 

Killua wants to slam his head into the coffee table. “Gon stop saying that,” he says, it comes out sounding too shaky and too desperate. 

Gon watches him now, looking at Killua with this face, a look on it that Killua hasn’t seen directed at him since they left each other at world tree over four years ago. “Is it a lie though?” he asks and it sounds weak, tiny even, not anything like Gon. 

“Gon please shut up. No, I don’t want to break up with you.” 

“Then what’s going on? Sometimes you just act like I’m not even there.” 

“That’s not true—“

“Killua, yes it is.” 

Killua thinks back to the time on the lake where he tried his best not to stare at Gon because he was shirtless. If he allowed himself to stare, he'd feel guilty, with the arousal that threatened to fill out his shorts. He’d feel guilty with the acknowledgement of his burning desire to scrape his teeth on every inch of his chest. To take those pink nubs in his mouth and bite and suck until Gon was a writhing mess beneath him. 

He thinks about how he held himself back and thought he was being better for it. But really it just seemed like he wasn’t even paying Gon any attention. 

“I’m sorry.” Is what Killua says. What he wants to say is something a little bit less eloquent and a little bit more messy and raw. But he can’t get himself to admit to something so intense. 

Gon wants to hear it all, on the contrary to Killua’s timidness that seems to be hanging on a single thread. Gon wants to rip that thread to pieces and watch Killua fall. Watch him succumb to his real emotions, and let them out for Gon to see, to feel and touch. “Tell me how you really feel.” Gon says seriously. Voice dripping with desperation. 

Killua freezes while Gon continues talking. “You think I can’t tell when you’re holding yourself back, Killua? Come on, we've known eachother since we were kids. I know you better than that. I know you’re not saying what you mean.” Gon says pointedly. “I can see it in your eyes.” 

Killua goes silent. The silence stings both of them. Killua knows he’s right, but he’s scared of letting it out. 

“I’m scared.” Killua says honestly. 

Gon reaches out to touch Killua’s shoulder. “Of what?” 

Killua looks away. “Asking for too much.” 

Gon hums thinking, he rubs his thumb soothingly on Killua’s shoulder and Killua envies him for it. He wants to hold Gon in his hands, and not think so hard about it. He wants to be able to touch Gon without being scared he’s taking too much. “Would it be easier for you if I ask?” Gon answers his silent troubles aloud. 

Killua thinks. He thinks critically, he knows he’d do anything Gon asked him to do. “Maybe.” Is what Killua settles on saying, in fear the former is too loud for this silent room. 

Gon nods, and Killua turns back to look at him. Gon’s eyes hold onto him warmly, burning sweetly. “I want you to stop holding back. If you wanted to tackle me to the ground and kiss me, you should’ve. I’ll take everything you wanna give me. I’m greedy like that.” Gon says. And Killua knows he's honest. 

“Gon.” Killua says at a loss for words. 

“Killua I want you to touch me,” Gon says, practically begging. 

“Where?” Killua asks, his voice crackling loudly before he can stop himself from speaking. 

Gon keeps his eye contact, his pupils dilate. “Anywhere,” he says so honestly, so sincerely, so dripping with want and Killua feels like he got suckerpunched in the gut. Having Gon, his Gon, say these words is enough to make Killua’s mind go haywire, feeling insane with courage. Suddenly, his blood courses fast in his veins. 

Killua stares at Gon. It's really okay, isn’t it? He’s allowed to indulge like this right? 

Killua takes Gon's face in his. “Here?” He asks. 

Gon nods and waits for Killua to press their lips together, soft at first then Gon sighs and presses himself to Killua further and Killua parts his lips at that gasp, allowing their tongues to meet, he lets his tongue run along the tips of Gon’s teeth. 

Killua opens his eyes as he manhandles Gon’s face to get a better angle, he watches Gon’s eyes shut together tightly, his eyebrows furrowed, his hands grabbing Killua’s shoulders, encouraging their bodies to press together impossibly close. And then it dawns on Killua. Gon has been wanting this for months. He’s been wondering why Killua hasn’t wanted this like he has. 

He’s been worried Killua didn’t want this. 

Didn’t want him. 

Killua pulls their lips apart, to Gon’s protest he lets be known with a keen whine. 

“Gon,” Killua says as he rests their foreheads together. Gon’s eyes open, and Killua can tell he’s been starved of this for too long. “I want you.” He says, and it's honest and it's out his mouth, and it feels wonderful. It feels  _ so _ wonderful to finally say it out loud, and it feels so, so, amazing when he sees Gon’s reaction to his words. “I want you so bad, you don’t even understand, Gon.” He admits and it comes from his voice quick and rough. And he watches the way Gon’s breath gets caught in his throat, watching in absolute delight. 

He dives back to Gon’s lips, Gon immediately opens them and when Killua lets his tongue act impulsively, entering Gon’s mouth like it belongs there, Gon simply sucks on it, making a sweet sound around the tongue. He feels himself get hard, and he feels himself get lost in the feeling of that dull throbbing. He doesn’t look away or think of ways to get rid of it. He keeps letting his tongue search and devour Gon, he’s going to allow himself to indulge in it this time. The arousal spills from his mouth into his gut like rich wine, making him feel drunk, buzzing warmly under his skin. His hands suddenly get the green light, having minds of their own as they begin to grab at Gon’s body, smoothing over his sides and pinching his waist, and Killua doesn’t ignore the way it makes Gon squirm into it. 

He needs air, so he lets go of Gon’s mouth, reluctantly, taking a good look at him; Gon’s eyes lidden, dark and oozing. “Give me all you got,” Gon says, smiling, eyes lit with passion, as he brings his face to Killua’s neck and places a kiss there. Killua suddenly has a realization he can do the same. 

With that realization comes his love drunken body’s reaction, he pushes Gon off of himself, and climbs onto the smaller man. Grabbing Gon’s hands with his own and holding them as he brings his mouth down to Gon’s neck and places a wet kiss before suddenly biting. 

He pauses. His teeth are smug against Gon’s soft skin. Time stops. He feels a dent form, bringing him back to the present, he proceeds to freak out in his head.  _ Why do I want to bite him _ ? But as he goes to place another kiss, his teeth scraping along the sensitive skin of Gon’s neck, he hears his boyfriend moan his name, and he looks up. 

“Is this okay?” Killua asks fast, and he wants it to be okay so very badly. 

Gon nods. “Yeah, yeah,” Gon says. Then he looks past Killua, seeing a biblical painting of Jesus nailed to the cross on his wall. “Killua, we are in the family room.” 

Killua nods. “No shit,” he says before going to lick the bite mark he made “No one is home.” he says, then he sucks on the bite indent hard. He pops his mouth off of it and looks up “Just us.” 

Gon shudders. “Yeah, but,” 

Killua immediately gets up at that hesitation. “What?” 

Gon points behind him and says: “Garage sale Jesus is watching.” 

Killua whips his head around to see the painting proudly on the wall. Jesus’s six pack stares back. “Ah Jesus Christ, let's move to your room.” he says in exasperation while getting off of Gon. 

Gon nods then moves to get up. They stare at each other still both very hard. The tents in their pjs look almost comical. 

“How are you still hard even though Jesus was being a voyeur?” Killua asks curiosity laced with amusement. 

Gon groans. “Killua shut up I can barely stand right now, let's just go upstairs already.” Killua nods fast, taking Gon’s hand and dragging him upstairs, which proves uncomfortable and difficult when you're both hard and aching. 

Once at Gon’s room, Killua thanks voyeur Jesus for putting locks on the doors as he shuts the door, locking it before turning to see Gon rip his shirt off on the bed. 

His body is soft, yet still incredibly strong, he knows that much, but seeing him without his shirt, his golden skin presented to him, for him, only him, it dries out Killua’s mouth. 

Killua removes his shirt as he goes over to Gon, who audibly gasps. 

Killua gives him an odd look. “What?”

Gon suddenly blushes, and Killua has a stunning realization that he needs to see that face more often. 

“Your happy trail, it's white.” Gon says and he looks up from Killua’s pelvis to Killua’s eyes and Killua feels like he’s gonna pass out from that half lidden look. 

“Yeah,” he says as he climbs onto the bed.

“Kiss me?” Gon asks. 

Killua laughs at that. “Anything for you,  _ my dear _ .” He says, smirking as he lowers himself to Gon’s mouth. He licks open his lips and Gon lets him, and he thinks to himself he likes Gon like this, laid down all sprawled out on the bed, just for him. 

Killua lets his hands explore, as Gon’s rest for purchase, twirling the longer hair at Killua’s nape.

Killua’s mouth is set on devouring, he bites and sucks, his fingers squeezing and his palms rubbing every square inch of bare skin he’s never allowed himself to ravish until now.

He’s touching Gon everywhere and he feels like it’s not enough, it's not enough, he feels like he is going to cry, like he’s drowning in shallow water and he’s gripping on Gon like a life raft. He’s soaking up every breath, every noise Gon makes, every tug of Killua’s hair; he's sucking up Gon’s skin like it’s aged wine. Their love is that aged wine, it’s smooth and sweet like port. After dinner, aged nearly eight years, he's intoxicated with it.

Gon’s hands trail downwards gripping his shoulders as he bites harder at a particularly sensitive spot on Gon’s jugular. Feeling drunk off Gon's skin, his tongue lapping him up as he licks a long strip along Gon’s collarbone, allowing himself to feel pride in the way Gon shudders and squeezes his shoulders harder. Killua grinds down his hips to Gon’s, feeling immense pleasure mixed with pride as he’s watching Gon’s throat grow tight from the unpredictable pace he’s creating. When he continues the fast, erratic rolls of his hips, he can see the way Gon’s Adam’s apple bobs. Allowing himself to give and take what he never allowed himself to have, to do, until now. When Gon say’s “don’t stop” he swears he feels a spark of godspeed ignite. 

His lungs are burning, and he thinks if they collapse here, in Gon’s embrace he’d be happy. 

As Killua presses their hips together harder, Gon lets out a whine. “Killua, what do you want? Tell me.” Gon breathes out. 

“You.” He says as he kisses his shoulder wet and sloppy and loose and  _ free _ . “To be.” Another free unrestrained kiss. “Mine.” A bite, a short nip that turns into a long suck of his skin. His sharp feline like canines prodding Gon’s warm skin as he tingles everywhere. 

Killua brings his face up from Gon’s neck and his dark blue eyes burn him, like electrical currents coursing through his body, shocking and grounding Gon at the same time with his poignant eye contact. 

“Say it. Say you’re mine.” He says, and it’s raspy and broken and so vulnerable. And Gon could never say no to him in this moment, when his voice sounds so bare, so naked in front of him. Like Gon’s bare skin under killuas bared teeth. 

“Killua,” Gon whispers and Killua’s eyes unyield from his. Brown eyes dark and romantic look at him, burning with an ember, like a small flame, like sharing a lighter for two lit cigarettes. 

Their bodies smoke and steam together, and Killua won’t budge the hold his eyes have on him, burning and intense. 

“Say it.” Killua demands. And he ignores his own voice and he ignores his embarrassment over letting out his deepest desires because it’s all being drowned out by the smooth pooling of blood in his groin, the pouring of wine in a glass, liquid smooth and thick. He's been filling up his cup for weeks now, it’s spilling over. Red stains everything he touches. He can’t stop the pouring of red wine now. “Gon.”

“I love you, I’m yours.” Gon says wetly, and his hands raise up from the satin sheets and they shake and tremble while they hold onto Killua’s face. His fingers and palm so warm, adding to Killua’s already heated face, his flush burning all the way to his chest. 

Gon pushes his bangs back as he caresses his cheeks, his fingers brushing the bangs behind his ears and they smile at each other. 

“Are you sure?”

“About being yours or you touching me? I’m more sure about both of those things than I’ve ever been about anything in my entire life,” Gon says and it’s sweet, it’s so sweet, and Killua feels like it’s confessional, like he’s dipping his bread in his cup and confessing to a sin silently, asking for forgiveness, for communion. 

“Gon, have you thought about this alot?” Killua asks. He needs to hear it. He knows the answer but he needs to hear it. He doesn’t want any other sound Than Gon’s hissed ‘yes’ in his ears. 

“Yes.” Gon gives him what he wants, and it intoxicates him to no end.

Feeling unreasonably dauntless, Killua continues. “Do you think about this, while you touch yourself?”

“Yes.” Gon moans softly as Killua thrusts his hips to his, pressing their hard erections to each other. 

“You think about me kissing you? Biting you? Marking you up?” Killua asks and he drags down his teeth to Gon’s nipple, maroon against his tan sun kissed skin. 

“Yes.” Gon gasps when he feels a wetness touch his chest. Suddenly yes becomes like a prayer. One to say over and over again on his knees.

“Do you wake up in soaked sheets from wet dreams of me?” Killua asks as he sucks around Gon’s nipple, his other hand coming to palm at his clothed length. He cups it with his hands and squeezes the hardness between his legs, tented in fabric straining. 

Gon can’t say anything, his mouth shut tensely, grinding his own teeth as Killua’s mouth and hands overwhelm him, having not been touched like this, by Killua, ever. 

Killua looks up at him, looks up at him through his bangs, his eye lashes flutter open, his mouth still connected to Gon’s pec. He looks up at him and rubs his hand on the front of his pants hard, creating insatiable friction. 

Gon’s eyes slam shut. Then Killua’s free hand leaves his waist and comes to his jaw forcing it to look at him. 

His lips pop off his chest. “Please look at me,” Killua practically begs. He wants Gon’s eyes on him in awe, he wants Gon to give his undivided attention to him and only him. He wants his eyes burning, lustful, he wants to see them brim with tears; he wants his smile lopsided and open. He wants to see his o face. 

He wants to see him come apart under his hands. No one else can see this. Only killua.

The realization hits him like a freight train, he can have that. He doesn’t have to hold back, Gon told him explicitly, this is what he wants. 

Killua is allowed this, allowed to indulge his deepest desires like this because they aren’t innocent young boys anymore. They’re dating, they’re older, they’ve seen things, felt things, they’ve matured. And Gon’s under Killua’s hands, at his mercy. And he thinks, frantically, pleasantly, his deepest wishes can come true. 

He wants to protect Gon, be with Gon, make Gon feel good, have Gon tell him he makes him feel good. Have Gon tell him he loves him. 

He wants to tell Gon all this but it's hard, and he can’t get it all out, so he just hopes he can show Gon how much he means to him. 

He brings his hands to Gon’s pants. 

“What do you want,” Killua asks and it’s broken and rough. 

Gon, who looks wrecked already, constraint low, looks at Killua through lidded eyes. “Can I be honest?” 

“Please be honest.” 

Gon looks at him seriously. “I want you to fuck me,” he announces.

“Oh,” Killua says looking at him, and he’d be lying if he didn’t feel his dick twitch at that. 

“I’ve tried doing prep a few times, okay maybe more than a few times...” Gon admits shamelessly. 

Killua lets that process for a bit, and suddenly he feels too hot. Gon, perfect, shining, glowing Gon, has touched himself, imaging Killua fucking him.

“You fingered yourself thinking of me?” Killua asks in awe. 

Gon squirms annoyed. “Yeah well, when you put it like that it sounds pathetic.” Gon says angrily. 

“No, no,” Killua says as he dips his face down to nuzzle at Gon’s v line. “It's the best thing I’ve heard all day.” He says, then he nips Gon’s lower stomach. Gon arches a bit at that, and Killua chuckles. “You don’t even know what you do to me Gon.” 

Gon smiles at him coy. “I think I can imagine now.” 

Killua pulls down Gon's pants swiftly, and then he gasps audibly as the briefs come off revealing his aching dick, proud and incredibly hard, precum already visible. 

“Fuck,” Killua breathes. 

“Yeah that’s what I’m trying to do.” Gon says, squirming. “I really will not last long so like, if we could hurry this up--” Gon begins to say, then all the sudden Killua’s tongue is on his dick, and a moan comes out from his mouth, and his eyes slam shut. 

Killua stares up at Gon through his lashes and bangs, as he licks a long stripe down his shaft he reaches his arm around his lifted thighs and squeezes the flesh on his ass, causing another groan out of Gon. 

Gon’s eyes open, only to see Killua’s dark eyes staring back at him, intensely, blue and electrifying. 

Killua smirks at Gon, before sinking his mouth lower to suck along Gon’s shaft. 

Before Killua even gets it halfway in his mouth, Gon involuntarily bucks at the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on his dick. 

Killua grabs Gon's thighs and holds them down with brute force. His fingers setting a bruising grip on Gon’s soft thighs, Gon realizing this as his dick rests on Killua’s tongue in Killua’s mouth, makes a loud lewd moan.

Killua feels himself ache from how hard that made him, maintaining direct eye contact, sucking, accidentally scraping teeth a bit, Gon’s body flinches at the pain, his body still held firmly in place. Killua would have apologized if Gon’s mouth haven’t moaned at the direct pain on his dick, Killua quirks an eyebrow, something he’ll ask later but Gon just moans at that, so he tries again, bobbing his head, watching as Gon’s hands clutch onto whatever they can get ahold of. His fingers clutching onto the sheets, his thighs held down, spread out with Killua’s hands as he’s overwhelmed with pleasure. Making undeviating eye contact with Gon again, his eyes grounding him with electricity, even if Gon wanted to look away (he doesn’t) there's no way he could. Staring intently at Gon, Killua sinks his mouth over Gon’s hard dick all the way, until he feels the tip of it hitting Killua’s throat. 

“Killua get off,” Gon hisses through gritted teeth. 

Killua’s eyes widen, removing his mouth from Gon’s dick with a loud pop. Before he can ask Gon what happened, Gon grabs a hold of his dick, coming undone the second he begins to stroke himself. 

Killua watches as his face contorts, his abs clenching, his thighs still in Killua’s grip shaking as Gon’s hand goes limp while from his orgasm; cum spills out between his fingers, running down his hand, dripping obscenely into the space between his legs. 

Killua looks up at Gon, whose head flops back down onto the pillows. 

“Give,” Gon breathes out, “me a second.” 

Killua nods. “Did you still want to--” 

“Fuck yes, hold on, can I suck you off?” Gon asks, sitting up. 

Killua gapes at him. “I mean if you want.” 

“I want, badly.” Gon says, then he rolls off the bed. Killua watches him as he moves in front of Killua, before getting on his knees. 

Killua realizes he wants him to move to the end of the bed, so he does, Gon touches Killua’s thigh feather light.

“Where’s Jesus now? Since you’re on your knees and all…” Killua jokes as Gon flushes. 

“SHUT UP ABOUT JESUS!” He screeches as Killua pulls his pants down in a swift motion with his underwear, pushing it down so it sits uncomfortably at his ankles. Gon looks at him sweetly. “You’re the only person I pray to.” 

“I think saying that is a sin Gon.” Killua says, his voice cracking as Gon hand wraps around his shaft, his pinkie just barely grazing his balls. 

“Then,” Gon smiles angelic, “I’ll sin to please you.” Killua wants to say something back, but before he can, Gon’s mouth is on him, giving Killua’s cock a tentative lick. 

Suddenly Killua looks down and is reminded where he is, what's happening, and lets out an obscene moan at the image of Gon on his knees in front of him. 

Gon smiles at him, his eyes light as he brings his whole mouth to give Killua a kiss on the tip of his head. 

“Gon,” he moans as his boyfriend dips his head down and takes him into his mouth, enveloping Killua’s dick in a velvet smooth, hot purgatory. Killua grips the sheets so hard he can feel his claws come out and shred it. 

Gon sucks lightly on Killua’s dick, beginning to bob his head along the thick shaft, no teeth on his part, and it’s too good for someone who’s never given head. Killua suddenly imagines Gon doing this for someone else and he feels a possessiveness course through him red and roten. Before he can stop himself from letting this image make him act foolish, he grabs Gon by the hair and lifts his face up off his groin. 

“Killua--” 

“Have you sucked anyone else off?” Killua growls. 

Gon clears his throat. “What, no?” 

“Why, why are you good at it.” 

“Shall I be frank?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sometimes I suck my fingers pretending it's you when I get off.” Gon says then he doesn’t wait for a response from Killua before diving back in, sucking Killua in one smooth motion, mirroring Killua earlier, letting him hit the back of his throat. 

Gon looks at him innocently through his eyelashes, dark brown eyes smiling at him, as Killua struggles to remain composed, he accidentally thrusts into Gon’s mouth only for Gon to moan in response and shut his eyes quickly in bliss. 

Killua watches that image below him and he bucks involuntarily groaning at it, his eyes rolling back as Gon sucks the most sensitive part of his body while he plays with his most sensitive organ, his heart. 

Killua feels his blood pump fast and loud in his ears, burning hot wine in his arteries, as Gon’s mouth vibrates around him.

He thinks to hold back, to pull out of Gon’s mouth as he feels an orgasm come on, but as he goes to pull back, Gon grips his hips tight, opens his eyes and gives Killua a look so sultry that makes Killua understand what he wants. So all Killua can do is let the wine in his stomach overflow, making that ember burn so hot as he moans Gon’s name, cumming into his mouth, almost effortlessly being swallowed by Gon. 

Gon takes his mouth off of Killua, his eyes burning as he moves to stand wobbly, his knees red, sporting a semi. The bed creaks with his added weight. 

Killua turns and grabs Gon’s face, his palm caressing Gon’s cheek as Gon nuzzles into his warm hand. “You okay?” Killua asks. 

Gon smiles at him. “Of course.” He says and his voice comes out hoarse like a smoker. 

Killua grins sweetly at him, placing a kiss on his lips. “Did you want to make love still?” 

“Make love?” Gon snorts. “You big prude Killua! Nah, let's just lay down for a bit.” 

Killua nods, they move around on the bed until they’re laying down, then Gon touches the wet spot he left, and looks at the shredded sheets from Killua and he looks up at him. 

“We gotta clean this up.” He whines. 

Killua smooths Gon’s hair on his head. “I’ll do it for you later, okay?” 

“Yeah alright, if you want.” 

Killus nuzzles his head against Gon’s as he rubs circles into his shoulder. “I always want to do things for you.” He whispers, like its secret, as if that's something Gon couldn’t tell by now. 

Gon nods and kisses Killua on the forehead. “You can start by promising not to hold back with me okay?” 

Killua looks at him and nods. “I promise I won't.” Gon smiles at him, and they stay smiling at eachother even as they cover the wet spot with a pillow and make it future Gon and Killua’s problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope y'all liked that! I'm a sucker for confident Killua, also there's like zero touch starved Gon what's up with that?  
> Anyway this was lowkey inspired by the time I was making out with a girl in high school and got turned off by seeing Jesus's face on a bible study filer that was taped on the bathroom stall. LMAO


End file.
